Optical systems and computer processing systems with onboard optics may include active optical components (AOCs) that generate optical signals and/or receive optical signals. The optical signals may travel through optical fibers that communicatively connect the AOCs to other computing systems.
An issue in the construction of the optical systems and computer processing systems includes alignment of the optical fibers with the AOCs. In some optical systems, the optical fibers are aligned using a V-groove structure and/or a lens. The V-groove structure may include two angled surfaces onto which one of the optical fibers is positioned.
The lens may be configured to focus and/or collimate optical signals prior to entry into the optical fibers or following exit from the optical fibers. For instance, in optical modules in which the AOCs include an optical transmitter, the optical signal generated by the optical transmitter may pass through the lens to focus the optical signal onto an optical fiber. In addition, in optical modules in which the active optical component includes an optical receiver, an optical signal exiting an optical fiber may pass through a lens such that the optical signal impinges on the optically sensitive portion of the optical receiver.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.